


Takes one to bring the pain

by ScarletSorceress



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Dom/sub, Fuuuuuck how do I even tag this mess?, I blame JackWRabbit, Light Bondage, M/M, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, They have an agreement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSorceress/pseuds/ScarletSorceress
Summary: They had an agreement.When the world got too much, when nobility carved their poisonous barbs into the ranks; they had an agreement.Sabo looks for repentance and goes to Dragon to get some.
Relationships: Monkey D. Dragon/Sabo
Kudos: 32





	Takes one to bring the pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackWRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWRabbit/gifts).



> So look, gonna say this straight out, I never thought I'd ever write something like this. But then a certain comic got shared that had Dragon being a really shit dom to Sabo and it offended me on so many levels. So here's a do-over of that comic, because pain can be fun but you know what's also fun? Aftercare and actually giving a shit about your sub! 
> 
> As always: This is JackWRabbit's fault and you should blame them if you don't like it.

Panting filled the air, hot and heavy. 

Their clothes were abandoned hours ago, skin slick and shining in the heat. Blonde curls clung to the back of a young man's neck; his mouth split open around a dark metal ball. A tanned hand ran up the blonde's spine, teasing the welts that bloomed underneath his fingertips. 

Dragon grinned, sharp and wicked, down at his second in command. 

Helpless, wanton, wrecked and ruined. 

Chains swung from his gag, glinting in the light from the dying sun. Yanking the chains forward, Sabo had no choice but to follow, his nipples screaming from their clamps. They were blackened purple and so incredibly sore. An ache thrummed in his chest, in time with his heart. 

Nipping bites across that pale neck, Dragon kept up the pressure, twisting and tugging till Sabo was nearly sobbing, drool shining down his chin. He needed this punishment, this repentance, and Dragon was all the more obliged to help him. What leader would he be if he couldn't help his second? 

Swiping a hot tongue across abused nipples, he could hear a muffled scream above him, cut off by the gag as Sabo thrashed in his grip. Bringing down his hand, a resounding slap echoed through the room as red blossomed on Sabo's soft cheeks. Sabo shook underneath him, whimpers struggling to get through the cool metal. 

"Do you need me to get out the flogger again?"

Dragon's voice seemed to echo like a gunshot; he could have shouted for the jolt that went through his partner's body. Big blue eyes, wet with unshed tears, blinked up at him, begging for his punishment; a quick series of nods in his eagerness for pain. 

_ Maybe it should concern him _ , Dragon mused, bringing his hand down again with a resounding slap,  _ that his second needed pain so much _ . As long as he wasn't seeking it on the battlefield, Dragon would let it slip for now. Reaching underneath the bed, he pulled out his black leather whip; it's many tails teasing across Sabo's heated flesh. It had made an appearance too many times to count; a favourite of his blonde. 

Bringing it down with a crack against his back, Dragon could hear the skin splitting under the force. Blood began to trickle like the tears down Sabo's face, painting his back with tiger's stripes. Welts from earlier began to bleed anew as Dragon brought the whip down again. Muffled screams mixed with moans rumbled in Sabo's chest, his back arching, stretching the shallow wounds further, pushing his ass further into Dragon's palm. 

Shifting so he was further behind Sabo, Dragon could continue his work untroubled. Grinding against his blonde, he laid his cock between soft cheeks, whipping the flogger against reddened globes. Massaging the quivering muscles in front of him, Dragon turned his attention to that perfect ass, shaking and squeezing, just inviting him in. 

Knowing Sabo wanted pain, but not willing to damage him even more, Dragon quickly smeared lube around his quivering hole, delivering a sharp smack to his pucker that caused Sabo to collapse in a heap of painful ecstasy. Thankful for the ring that kept the blonde's cock bound, Dragon made a sloppy mess of prepping him, roughly fingering the ass in front of him till Sabo's hazy eyes pleaded and begged. 

Sabo's face was a mess of drool and tears, his back a bleeding sight, but he still pushed his hips back, always begging for more. 

"This is what nobles deserve." Dragon whispered tenderly, pushing his thick cock through Sabo's tight ring, breaking past the resistance. Blue eyes screwed shut in pain, but Dragon knew he hadn't miscalculated; Sabo could take this, he's taken so much worse before. 

Forcing his way in, groaning lowly as velvet walls massaged around his aching cock; Dragon was always blown away by Sabo's ass. You'd think the man was still a virgin for how tight he was (though he knew Sabo was the furthest thing from virginity). A tearing sound met his ears, jerking his head up he saw sheets in tattered ribbons around clenched fingers. The poor boy was sobbing from delirious pleasure, not even registering what he'd done. 

Dragon brought the flogger down on Sabo's ass, groaning when walls reflexively clenched down around him. Thin red lines slowly appeared, blooming from the snow. Running it lightly across the broken skin on Sabo's back, Dragon made his way towards the blonde's arms. Clamping one hand tightly around his forearm, Dragon pulled him back. Forcing his back into a better arch, pushing his cock deeper inside, cries spilling around the gag that kept his mouth stretched so obscenely. How Sabo still managed to be so noisy when gagged, Dragon will never comprehend. 

Abandoning the flogger, for now, Dragon reached around, circling the pad of his finger around the weeping head of Sabo's cock. The blonde thrashed, spasming in his hold, his poor cock bouncing at just the lightest touch. How many times could Dragon keep him like this? Keep him at that edge, pain and pleasure and primal instincts. Keep that ring around his cock as he shakes and breaks; cumming dry and so so painful. 

He couldn't wait for the day he'd get to find out; Sabo was never far from his bed on their few hours off. But as lovely a fantasy as it was (Sabo would make such a wonderful bed warmer, he was a goddamn professional by this point), the world needed them. 

"Look at you," Dragon purred, burying his face into sweat-soaked curls, feeling Sabo sink even further down his cock. "Pretty little  _ prince  _ so desperate for cock you'd beg for it."

Burning from the words, Sabo tried to turn his head, whimpering as the chains on his gag tugged his abused nipples. Bringing a soothing hand up, Dragon stroked his nipples softly, smearing what was left of the lube off his fingers. Shushing him quietly, Dragon held the younger man as he shook and sobbed, releasing the tight grip he had on his forearm to wrap an arm around his waist. 

"If only your father could see you now," Dragon muttered, rolling his hips ever so slowly. Sabo's walls clenched around him, that instinctual fear of his parents never really leaving the young man. "Taking the cock of the revolution's leader. Letting me do whatever I like to you."

Twisting a nipple in one hand as the other trailed across Sabo's cock, Dragon smirked at the pained whimpers that were muffled by his gag. It was easy to forget, just how much Sabo  _ loved  _ this. To be beaten and fucked so thoroughly he could barely stand; a far cry from the commanding presence, he put forth to their soldiers. 

Gentle fingers turned tight, crushing the head of Sabo's cock as Dragon finally started to pick up his pace. As good a cock-warmer Sabo could be, there was only so long Dragon could stand waiting in that slick, velvet heat. With a bruising grip on the younger man's cock, Dragon finally allowed Sabo to fall forward again, fucking into him in long, heavy thrusts. 

Dragon yanked the gag from Sabo's mouth, grinning as those desperate moans finally because discernable. Fisting his hair so he could force Sabo's face further into the torn-up sheets, as Dragon finally let himself take the pleasure that Sabo was giving him.

"Fuck, Dragon-s-san," Sabo gasped, drool soaking his chin from his gag getting released, chains pulling his nipples in time with Dragon's thrusts. "Fuck, please, please, I want- please, Sir, I want your cum-"

"You can do better than that  _ little prince _ ," Dragon growled, twisting his wrist to steady jerk Sabo's cock, roughly pulling until Sabo all but screamed. 

"Please," Sabo sobbed, skin burning from shame and ecstasy. "Please sir, cum inside me, use me- ah, please, need it- make a mess- of me, aah,"

"Better, but not quite," Shoving his hand even lower, Dragon could feel how tight Sabo's balls were, how close he was to cumming; too bad his ring was still sitting snugly at his base. Cupping Sabo's balls, he began to squeeze, pulling those deliciously painful moans from swollen lips. "I thought a noble brat would do better."

"S-sir," Tears were pouring from mismatched eyes as Sabo tried his best to look at his leader. "M-mess me up, p-please. It's w-what I d-deserve, p-please use my body. Ah, wanna be y-your c-cock-sleeve, p-please, use your n-noble cum dump as much as you like!" 

"Good boy," Dragon smirked, releasing his bruising grip on Sabo's cock, bringing his hand back to spank those bloody cheeks, walls clenching as Sabo slowly lost his mind to the pain. "Now, don't spill a drop; I'm being generous with you today."

"T-thank you," Sabo gasped, a delighted smile spreading across his ruined face. Dragon sped up, using the blonde's body as he chased his release, carving out his hole till it gaped around him; Sabo wanted to be made a mess, so that's what Dragon would do. 

With one final spank to that perfect ass, Dragon finally came as those walls clenched down around him, milking his cock as he shot ropes of sperm into Sabo's guts. The blonde man let out a low moan, slack-jawed and smiling as he felt warm cum flood his insides. 

"T-thank you, for cumming in me, sir," Sabo drooled, flopping bonelessly to the bed as Dragon caught his hips. Staying locked together so that not a single drop would go to waste. 

Reaching down to their little box of toys, Dragon waved the plug in his chief's face, wanting to make sure that he wanted this. Going by the shaky nod, Dragon decided to trust him. 

Pulling back ever so slowly, Dragon watched as his cock slid from Sabo's stretched out hole. It couldn't even close properly, needing something inside to fill it up again. He could see his cum bubbling to the surface, could hear Sabo's distressed whimpers as he tried to tilt his hips to keep it inside. But he was merciful and cared about this man, so he would be kind to him now. Slipping the plug into its new home, he couldn't help but admire the view before him.

Sabo, blissed out and fucked so well his body was still craving cock. Bloody lines painted across his back and ass, a twinkling sapphire star plugging up his hole. His cock, still hard and weeping, bruising from denial and Dragon's far from gentle handling. And his nipples, darkening until they were almost black, slack now that their clamps weren't being pulled. 

Mismatched eyes latched onto his softened cock, and Sabo opened his mouth as wide as it would go, pleading with him for one final treat. Shaking his head, Dragon really should learn to deny this brat. He would only get spoilt if he continued like this. 

But slipping his cock into that warm wet mouth was worth a little spoiling, pleasure sizzling in his blood as he watched Sabo leisurely clean his cock. Tonguing at his head, sucking down his shaft, licking his way back up; he made sucking cock into something mundane, as though he did this every day. And maybe he did, Dragon certainly wasn't going to try and confine Sabo to one bed. 

"Good boy," he murmured, stroking darkened curls away from Sabo's face, wiping away the tears that still lingered. "You did very well."

Releasing Dragon's cock with an obscene little pop, Sabo grinned tiredly up at his leader. 

"Was really good," he croaked, finally letting himself collapse properly. 

"Do you want to cum?" Dragon asked, petting his hair as he surveyed the damage done with a more practical eye than he had earlier. Sabo seemed to think on it for a while, allowing Dragon to finally unbuckle his gag properly, wincing as the clamps finally released his nipples. 

"Fuck, that's gonna hurt tomorrow," Sabo hissed, not looking forward to wearing his many layers the next day. 

"Sabo?" Dragon raised an eyebrow at the pouting blonde, looking pointedly down to where Sabo's cock was straining against the bedsheets. 

"...Is it bad if I say no?" Sabo mumbled, playing with the sheets he had torn earlier. 

"No, that's not bad," Dragon patted him gently on the head. "But I need to take the ring off; you can't wear it for more than thirty minutes." 

"....just a little longer...please?" 

"What am I going to do with you?" Dragon sighed, chuckling at the puppy dog eyes aimed his way. Seriously though, what was he supposed to do when asked like that? 

"Fuck me more often?" Sabo grinned cheekily, yelping when Dragon slapped him over the head. 

"Only when you really need it, brat," Getting up from his spot, Dragon began to move around the room, collecting the towels and bandages they had brought in before. 

Sitting back down at Sabo's side, Dragon carefully went about cleaning the welts from the flogger, disinfecting them then wrapping that up. Thankfully they were relatively shallow, so it shouldn't take long for them to heal. Then, he reluctantly rolled Sabo onto his side, grimacing at the hiss of pain that escaped his second's lips. Rubbing gentle circles into his hip, Dragon quickly rubbed cooling gel against his nipples, working it into the inflamed skin. Ignoring his cock, for now, Dragon concentrated on making sure the younger man could be as comfortable as possible.

Then he lowered himself gently to lie beside Sabo, smiling when the blonde immediately rolled to his side, snuggling into his warmth.

"You're going to need a shower soon, maybe a bath," Dragon murmured, grinning as Sabo nodded sleepily. "I'll wake you up when it's time to take your ring off."

"Don't bother," Sabo yawned, sighing as Dragon dragged a blanket to cover them both. "Wanna sleep."

"Alright, get some rest," Dragon huffed, ruffling blonde curls. 

He could always take it off himself, no need to disturb Sleeping Beauty. 


End file.
